Queen Alraune/Alrauna
Alrauna is the former Queen Alraune. She joins the party after completing the side quest that makes Priestess the new Queen Alraune. Recruitment Talk to her with the Alra Priestess having been recruited. She'll request her to become the next Queen Alraune so that she may step down from being the current Queen. Priestess will object to this, but you can drag her to Gold Coast, where a Seed of Light is found. No matter what you do, Priestess will smash the seed into the ground, but to her horror, breaking the seed is how one becomes the new Queen. Afterwards, Alrauna joins, while Priestess is forced to become the new Queen. Biography Former Queen, Alrauna had been brain washed by Azi Dahaka so that her gentle personality was overwritten with hatred for humans. After knocking sense into her, she regains her senses and upon hearing that Lucretia needs some Fruit of the World Tree in order to cure her illness, gladly begins growing one. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Come, I will make you my captive..." "I will cover this entire world in plants..." "My flowers will bloom beautifully once I absorb your semen..." "Plants are the rulers of this world. We grant blessings to life..." "Humans merely enjoy the great blessings we bestow upon them without showing thanks... I will give those fools punishment." "I'll permit you to mate with me. Intersect with me, and give me your seed..." "We will slay the fairies and elves, and take over Fairy's Island. It would be better if we ruled over their land..." "I shall destroy the insects of Plansect Village..." "Under Black Alice, I will take over the world's surface..." "Human screams are the song I want to hear the most..." "Let me give you my petals..." (+1 Attractive Pedal) "Let me give you this money..." (+ 5625G) "Let me give you this precious medicine..." (+ 1 Panacea) "Would you please give me some sweet honey...?" (Give 1 Honey) *Yes - "What a considerate human..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "How disappointing..." "For the sake of everyone, could you please give me some money...?" (Give 3375G) *Yes - "What a considerate human..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "How disappointing..." *Not enough money - "Oh, you have none to spare..." "Would you please give me some chocolate...?" (Give 1 Chocolate) *Yes - "What a considerate human..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "How disappointing..." "Plants should rule this world... Don't you think so too?" *I think so - "Yes...accept the dominance of plants." (+10 Affinity) *I don't think so - "Then, I'll make you understand the might of your ruler..." (-5 Affinity) *You already rule it - "Indeed... Considering how much of life depends on plants, that is no exaggeration." (+10 Affinity) "The blessings that plants bring... Do you know what they are?" *Oxygen - "Yes...oxygen is a blessing from plants. Without us, it would be impossible for most life to survive." (+10 Affinity) *Vegetables - "Certainly, vegetables are also a blessing of plants, but... Is eating the only thing that comes to your mind?" *Sunlight - "No, sunlight is not a blessings of ours. You should be grateful towards the sun." "Do you also appreciate the sun...?" *I appreciate it - "The sun is the source of all life. You should appreciate it forever..." (+10 Affinity) *I do not appreciate it - "Humans truly are ungrateful..." (-5 Affinity) *I am the sun - "How arrogant... Now receive your punishment!" (-5 Affinity) "What kind of scent do you like...?" *Sweet aromas - "Then I will let you sniff them to your heart's content..." (+10 Affinity) *Spicy irritants - "That is quite unusual..." *Vaginal odor - "Oh, how vulgar..." (-5 Affinity) "Priestess... How is she doing?" *She's doing well - "Is that so... If that is the case, that's fine." *She's warming her seat - "Fufu... The chair of that plant will have surely warmed up too." (+10 Affinity) *I don't know who she is - "That's quite surprising... I thought you had been acquainted with her." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Alrauna: "To fill this world with plants... Come, let us go together." With Saki: Alrauna: "You are the rumored idol. I too aspired to be a virtuoso in my former days." Saki: "You've already given up...?" Alrauna: "I would unintentionally scatter pollen and make a mess of the stage... Those were such nostalgic memories." Saki: "Oops." With Priestess: Alrauna: "Priestess... What do you think of the queen's obligation?" Priestess: "Did you know about that?" Alrauna: "A queen needs to have good communication abilities. If you lack the ability to sense the mood of scene, you will never be top-class." Priestess: "Hahaha." With Belladonna: Alrauna: "It seems there are still wicked alraunes remaining who were changed from that spell." Belladonna: "I'll exterminate them!" Alrauna: "I am referring to you..." Belladonna: "Huuuh?" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Alrauna: "Ufufufu..." Alrauna is giggling... happens 2nd Action: Alrauna: "Please do your best..." Alrauna cheers on the others. Their morale rises! gains increased Atk/Mag for a few turns. 3rd Action: Alrauna: "Ufufu..." Alrauna sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy!" to seduce random enemy 4th Action: Alrauna: "Now, let us sleep..." uses Sleep Pollen 5th Action: Alrauna: "This is a gift..." Alrauna presents a gift! Salad) Gallery ct_queenalraune1.png|Cut-In 1 ct_queenalraune2.png|Cut-In 2 [[Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2] Category:Companions Category:Plants Category:Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Alraune